Legion: The Legend of Excalibur
Legion: The Legend of Excalibur is a tactical action game inspired by the legend of King Arthur. The game's producers are Lewis S. Peterson and Scot Kramarich. Erik Yeo served as lead designer while Sara Margaret Stohl wrote the story. Plot The tale begins with Morgan le Fay slaying her father Uther to take over his kingdom by force. However, her reign of terror is jeopardized when Arthur receives the power of Excalibur from Merlin. Together with his companions, Arthur seeks to rally the remaining survivors against Morgan's dark army. Gameplay In battle, the player must complete a set of given objectives to win. They can bring up to 4 characters with them, but only one can be controlled at a time. Tap L1, L2, R1, or R2 to switch characters; holding any of those four buttons will open a character's command menu. is the basic attack button, is used for performing strong attacks or spells, and blocks attacks. After the second mission, the player can launch a special attack by pressing and simultaneously; this maneuver varies between different characters. Stamina points are required to use strong attacks, spells, and special moves. Although characters regain stamina as time passes, gaining levels will fully replenish them. When commanding a party member, one must decide whether to have them attack, summon, guard, or flee. Ordering a character to attack will cause them to target the strongest opponent available. The summon command is useful for gathering all allies to the player's location. The guard option can be used to station characters in different areas or make them follow the player. When cornered or weakened, the flee command allows a character to prioritize escape over fighting back. Because the game does not pause while opening the command menu, it might be best to decide which task is more appropriate when there are no foes at the moment. Characters become stronger by leveling up or equipping unique items with special properties. If the player's own party is not enough to deal with numerous enemies, they can find strength in numbers by surrounding themselves with other units. Some maps encourage character switching in order to complete multiple tasks without backtracking several times. Tapping L3 on certain places may unlock hidden secrets or easter eggs. Below is a list of conditions used for marking a party member's current state in battle. There are 6 elemental attributes in the game. Each element has a particular effect that sets them apart from one another. Characters There are 8 playable character in the game. The player can select them as party members once they are unlocked. Arthur= ;Initial Stats (As Squire) :Health: 175 :Stamina: 100 :Level: 1 :Attack: 5 :Defense: 0% ;Initial Stats (As King) :Health: 175 :Stamina: 100 :Level: 1 :Attack: 10 :Defense: 15% :Fire Attack: 2 :Fire Defense: 30% :Lightning Defense: 10% :Holy Attack: 1 :Unholy Defense: 20% :Unlock Requirements: Initially available. ;Moveset : : Swings sword back and forth repeatedly. : : The first sequence has Arthur perform a twirling slash motion. The next one causes him to attack with a spinning swipe. : + : Summons a dragon to set nearby foes or objects on fire. : : Raises shield forward to blunt incoming attacks. Voiced by Brian Silva. Arthur is the son of Uther Pendragon and heir to the throne. For his own safety, he was left under the care of Sir Ector and raised alongside the latter's son Sir Kay. While fulfilling his squire duties in the tournament of champions, Arthur and the participants are attacked by Morgan's troops. The crisis is averted when the young man pulls out Excalibur and becomes the new king. With Merlin by his side, he resolves to bring peace back to the land. Because of his youth, Arthur is constantly impatient and stubborn when things do not go as planned. However, he also possesses an altruistic side befitting that of a true knight. Naturally inclined to adventure, he also wishes to see the world beyond his foster father's lands. The player is required to bring Arthur in every mission. |-|Merlin= ;Initial Stats :Health: 1016 :Stamina: 650 :Level: 10 :Attack: 10 :Defense: 5% :Fire Attack: 2 :Fire Defense: 30% :Poison Attack: 2 :Poison Defense: 30% :Unholy Defense: 10% :Unlock Requirements: Clear the seventh mission. ;Moveset : : Swipes staff from left to right horizontally. : : Casts selected spell. Hold button to manually aim at a potential target. : : Opens magic menu. : + : Merlin causes the ground below him to rise before conjuring a fiery meteor to collide against nearby opponents. : : Blocks enemy attacks by holding staff outward. Gifted in the art of sorcery, the wizard Merlin offers his services to Arthur in hopes of ending Morgan's tyranny. His extensive knowledge in tactics and history makes him a great asset to any army. Aside from being a skillful adviser, he also has the power to see the future. However, Merlin deems this ability a curse as it burdens him with the knowledge of his own impending death. Throughout the game, he teaches the player how to fight and provides information on every mission available. |-|Gwenevere= ;Initial Stats :Health: 175 :Stamina: 300 :Level: 2 :Attack: 4 :Defense: 5% :Fire Defense: 10% :Lightning Defense: 20% :Poison Defense: 10% :Unholy Defense: 10% :Unlock Requirements: Clear the second mission. ;Moveset : or : Shoots an arrow from a distance. Hold button to manually aim at a potential target. : + : Gwenevere fires an enchanted arrow upward, causing lightning bolts to strike the ground. : : Uses own bow to deflect damage from enemy units. Loved for beauty yet feared for her sharp tongue, Gwenevere is the tomboyish daughter of King Leo D'Grance. Having lost her mother at a young age, she was raised like a son and mastered manly endeavors like hunting. She also became proficient in the study of lost languages and herbalism. Although the men refused to acknowledge her worth as a warrior, they were proven wrong by her innate leadership skills. Approximately the same age as Arthur, she and the young king initially clash with one another over minor differences. But as time passes, both of them come to trust each other as allies in the war against evil. |-|Percival= ;Initial Stats :Health: 800 :Stamina: 800 :Level: 5 :Attack: 12 :Defense: 10% :Lightning Attack: 2 :Lightning Defense: 10% :Holy Attack: 3 :Holy Defense: 30% :Unlock Requirements: Clear the fifth mission. ;Moveset : : Attacks opponent with multiple side swings. Has a knockback effect. : : Casts selected spell. Hold button to manually aim at a potential target. : : Opens magic menu. : + : Summons a ray of holy light to shine upon Percival, causing his hammer to discharge harmful energy. : : Does a defensive pose to block attacks. Hailing from Glastonbury, Percival is a cleric sent by the church to investigate the appearance of spirits haunting Avalon. He joins forces with Arthur and Gwenevere to end their suffering. Due to his religious training, he has the ability to interact with the dead and purify areas tainted by darkness. |-|Lancelot= ;Initial Stats :Health: 1200 :Stamina: 400 :Level: 9 :Attack: 20 :Defense: 10% :Fire Defense: 10% :Ice Attack: 4 :Ice Defense: 50% :Poison Defense: 10% :Unholy Defense: 20% :Unlock Requirements: Clear the seventh mission. ;Moveset : : Swings sword back and forth several times. : : The first sequence has Lancelot attack with a frontal twirling slash. The next one is a diagonal spin followed by an overhead swipe. : + : Lancelot encases himself in ice, then causes it to erupt by raising his sword to the sky. : : Holds own sword in a defensive position to blunt enemy attacks. Voiced by Brian Silva. Lancelot du Lac is a famous knight charged with guarding the secrets of Camelot. Peerless in combat, he recognizes Arthur when the latter was a squire and looks down on him for it. But when the young king proves his strength by passing the trials, Lancelot has a change of heart and agrees to help him defeat Morgan le Fay. |-|Nimue= ;Initial Stats :Health: 1100 :Stamina: 800 :Level: 11 :Attack: 8 :Defense: 5% :Lightning Attack: 1 :Lightning Defense: 20% :Ice Attack: 1 :Ice Defense: 30% :Unholy Defense: 20% :Unlock Requirements: Clear the ninth mission. ;Moveset : : Uses staff to hit an opponent repeatedly. : : Casts selected spell. Hold button to manually aim at a potential target. : : Opens magic menu. : + : Nimue conjures a pillar of ice to rise from the earth before dispersing it to harm nearby enemies. : : Holds own staff outward to lessen overall damage. A skilled sorceress named after the Lady of the Lake, Nimue and her kin lost their lands due to Morgan's invasion. After helping Arthur eliminate the Red Knight, she informs him about the Holy Grail's power and becomes one of his most loyal supporters. |-|Anguish= ;Initial Stats :Health: 2100 :Stamina: 350 :Level: 9 :Attack: 15 :Defense: 10% :Fire Attack: 3 :Fire Defense: 30% :Lightning Defense: 10% :Holy Attack: 1 :Unholy Defense: 20% :Unlock Requirements: Clear the optional mission. ;Moveset : : Quickly swings at the opponent multiple times. : : The first sequence has Anguish do a twirling slash motion in front of his opponents. The next one causes him to attack with a spinning swipe and an overhead swing. : + : Summons a stone golem to appear and smash the earth. : : Guards against enemy attacks by holding own axe in a defensive manner. Anguish is a dwarf whose clan had been enslaved by the Red Knight. Unable to stand the thought of mining crystals for their oppressors, he and Arthur convince the other dwarves to rebel and join the resistance. The player will only receive his aid if they choose to complete the optional mission before attacking the Red Knight's domain. |-|Galahad= ;Initial Stats :Health: 1100 :Stamina: 900 :Level: 10 :Attack: 7 :Defense: 8% :Ice Defense: 20% :Holy Attack: 1 :Poison Defense: 30% :Unholy Defense: 30% :Unlock Requirements: Clear the tenth mission. ;Moveset : : Swings mace repeatedly at a slightly low angle. : : Casts selected spell. Hold button to manually aim at a potential target. : : Opens magic menu. : + : Galahad calls upon holy light to swirl around him before bursting with enough force to severely damage nearby foes. : : Lifts shield forward to block incoming attacks. Chivalrous and noble, Galahad is the epitome of a true knight. He and the Grail Maiden elders were made prisoners by the Green Knight's men until Arthur released them from their bonds. As the only fitting candidate to earn the Holy Grail, he bravely faces the templar trials to obtain the sacred artifact before Morgan's forces reach it. |-|Secret= The game allows the player to unlock Morgan's three knights as playable characters. To do so, confront Morgan once during the final mission, then go back to the main camp and station everyone but Arthur right next to the healing stone. While controlling Arthur, head for the eastern path to find a mysterious panel and tap L3. If successful, the three knights will automatically replace the other characters as party members. Black Knight ;Initial Stats :Health: 1880 :Stamina: 2230 :Level: 20 :Attack: 22 :Defense: 30% :Fire Defense: 20% :Lightning Attack: 4 :Ice Defense: 50% :Poison Attack: 4 :Poison Defense: 100% :Unholy Attack: 15 :Unholy Defense: 100% ;Moveset : : Swings sword back and forth repeatedly. : : Launches two unholy fireballs spiraling towards the opponent. Hold button to manually aim at a potential target. : : Lifts shield forward to blunt incoming attacks. The Black Knight is the oldest of three knights who serve under Morgan le Fay. Feared for his frightening visage, he has the power to control the dead and ruthlessly uses them to prey on the living. At one time, this man was once betrothed to Morgan until an unfortunate incident lead him to the path of evil. He is tasked with raising the late Uther as an undead minion at Avalon until Arthur's group interferes. As a boss, the Black Knight relies more on his undead troops to weaken the player. Although he is capable of close quarters combat, his main tactic is bombarding unsuspecting characters with a variety of powerful spells. Like most mages, he can equip runes when controlled by the player. Red Knight ;Initial Stats :Health: 1480 :Stamina: 995 :Level: 20 :Attack: 22 :Defense: 40% :Fire Attack: 15 :Fire Defense: 100% :Lightning Defense: 30% :Poison Defense: 20% :Unholy Attack: 7 :Unholy Defense: 30% ;Moveset : : Swings sword back and forth several times. : : Holds own sword in a defensive position to blunt enemy attacks. Voiced by John Kaiser. The Red Knight is one of Morgan's prized lieutenants, though he only serves her out of obligation for his older brothers. His association with the Fire Giants of the North is said to be the source of his power which allows him to conjure flames. When Arthur claims Camelot as his own, the Red Knight launches a surprise attack to kill the new king. He is thwarted by Nimue's magic and forced to take up a defensive position in his castle as a result. Despite possessing below average speed, the Red Knight is one of the more dangerous enemies due to his flame barrier. He can also hurl fireballs from a distance to take down characters outside his direct range. As a playable character, he can equip all kinds of sheaths. Green Knight ;Initial Stats :Health: 1380 :Stamina: 100 :Level: 20 :Attack: 10 :Defense: 30% :Lightning Defense: 10% :Ice Defense: 20% :Poison Attack: 7 :Poison Defense: 100% :Unholy Attack: 2 ;Moveset : or : Hurls a javelin towards a single foe. Hold button to manually aim at a potential target. : : Uses own javelin to deflect damage from enemy units. Being the middle brother of Morgan's three lieutenants, the Green Knight exudes a poisonous aura of unknown origin and is quite infamous for his brutality. Ordered by his master to find the Holy Grail at all costs, he is more concerned with avenging his brothers who fell to Arthur's growing army. The Green Knight is invulnerable to damage until the player obtains the Holy Grail. Unlike his brothers, he relies on indirect attacks or hit-and-run tactics to sustain himself. He can also conjure poison panels to heal himself or teleport out of harm's way once his health starts to dwindle. As a playable character, he can equip quivers to strengthen his attack power. |-|Others= Morgan le Fay Daughter of Uther Pendragon and half-sister of Arthur, Morgan le Fay is an evil sorceress who sold her soul for power. A practitioner of the dark arts, she desires to claim the land as her own by using her army of darkness to spread fear wherever they go. As the final boss, Morgan has a wide arsenal of powerful magic at her disposal including the dreaded meteor storm spell. She will also summon minions to distract the player's party momentarily. Uther Pendragon Former king and owner of Excalibur, Uther Pendragon fought against his daughter Morgan only to die by her hand. Before his death, he sealed Excalibur to its pedestal so that another can take his place. He is later seen at Avalon being revived as an undead by the Black Knight. Fortunately, Arthur is able to put his spirit to rest. Minor Characters *'Sir Kay' - Arthur's foster brother and Sir Ector's son. Bold and arrogant, he is confident in his chances to win the tournament of champions. He is not seen again after Morgan's attack on the tournament area. *'Leo D'Grance' - Gwenevere's father, he was once a former warrior who fought alongside Uther. Constantly worrying for his daughter's safety, the aged king allows the heroes to use his castle as a temporary base until Camelot is secured. *'Ancient Lords' - The ancient lords were once rulers of Camelot who constantly suffered from their personal vices. Their spirits test Arthur to see if he is fit to become the castle's new lord. Locations *'Tournament of Champions' - A tournament to decide which champion can pull out Excalibur. Arthur becomes the sword's new owner after Morgan's army attacks the vicinity. *'Castle D'Grance' - A castle owned by Leo D'Grance, it is built next to a small town. The castle walls are high enough for snipers to safely attack intruders. It also serves as the game's first hub of operations where the player can switch party members or buy equipment in the treasury. *'Deerborn' - A local town being targeted by bandits who make the woods their home. *'Ilchester' - A farming town built on a peninsula. Despite its fortified walls, the inhabitants are constantly threatened by barbarian raids. *'Avalon' - A misty isle where great heroes and rulers are buried, it has been defiled by Morgan's army and used as a breeding ground for undead troops. *'Camelot' - An old but sturdy castle once owned by several kings in the past. To claim ownership, one must pass the Trials of the High King and receive acknowledgement from the ancient lords. The castle itself is well-fortified and has portals that lead to different locations. *'Red Knight Mine' - A volcanic mine where the Red Knight's forces coerce the dwarves to mine for red crystals used for powering Morgan's lair. It is found underneath the Red Castle. *'Red Castle' - Domain of the Red Knight, it is surrounded by multiple garrisons containing siege weapons. Outside the castle is the player's main camp where they can rest. *'Grail Maiden Stronghold' - A fortress where the Sisterhood of the Grail resides, it can only be reached by traveling through winding mountain passes and snowy terrain. Beyond the stronghold lies the Valley of the Grail. *'Valley of the Grail' - The location of the Holy Grail. The castle there is protected by an order of templars and the cold sea. *'Morgan's Castle' - Morgan's base floats above a noxious swamp, making it impossible to enter. To lower it, one must destroy the red crystal pillars scattered throughout the area. Outside is a camp where the player can recover at their own leisure. Category:Games